


gone by sundown

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Growing Up, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>runnin’ redlights out of town</p>
            </blockquote>





	gone by sundown

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write or read music; I'm tone deaf. In my head, this is a song, anyway. Written September 2010.

runnin’ redlights out of town  
chased by pain and Mama’s tears  
don’t know where to go or how to get there  
but he doesn’t stop or turn around  
he’s gone by sundown  
.  
Daddy’s voice loud and clear  
_go on, boy, get outta here_  
no place for kids who won’t obey  
this ain’t your home no more no way  
he’s gone by sundown  
.  
always planned big and dreamed bigger  
always hoped and secretly feared  
and now he’s got a mission  
fueled by Daddy’s words and Mama’s tears  
he’s gone by sundown  
.  
runnin’ redlights out of town  
nowhere in mind but far from here  
nothing left but empty space  
in the back a duffle and guitar case  
he’s gone by sundown  
.  
he’s got a notebook and a dream  
words in his head to be written  
and maybe someone somewhere will listen to him sing  
far away is his escape  
he’s gone by sundown  
.  
he don’t know where this road will end  
or if he can start again  
but he drives, eyes to the east  
runnin’ every redlight outta town  
his back to sundown


End file.
